Currently, the touch intelligent electronic devices are very popular in the market, the capacitive touch panel has been widely recognized due to its good Human-Machine interaction.
Generally speaking, capacitive touch panels can be divided into both the glass capacitive screen and thin film capacitive screen according to the substrate material of the sensor. The thin film capacitive touch panels are widely used in the smart phone, tablet computer and ultrabook due to that its sensor is lighter than the sensor of the glass capacitive touch panel, and the thin film material can be produced by the roll to roll manner which is conductive to mass production and enables lower production cost. The thin film capacitive touch panel has nearly the same size of market with the glass capacitive touch panel.
The sensor of the conventional thin film capacitive touch panel is made of two layers of conductive thin film which are jointed by optical glue. Specifically, first, the conductive thin film is fabricated, the electrode layers are fabricated on the upper surface of the two transparent thin film substrate respectively, two layers of conductive thin film are bonded by the optical glue then. The distance between the upper electrode layer and the lower electrode layer (the upper layer is the sensing electrode layer, the lower layer is the driving electrode layer) is equal to the thickness of a layer of thin film substrate pluses the thickness of a layer of optical glue, there is a layer of thin film substrate below the driving electrode layer.
The conventional thin film touch sensor is too thick, which would increase the thickness of the touch panel and do not contribute to the development of light and thin of the touch panel and touch electronics; and the raw materials are consumed more, the cost is high, the fabrication process is complicated.